First Orgasm
by these are jazz-hands
Summary: Set during and right after Callie and Erica's first date. This fic was not meant to be particularly happy or sad...just...well, Callie. This is kind of how I feel that she might have felt during her first encounter with Erica's vagina.


**Title:** First Orgasm (1/1)  
**Author: **Jazz  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Fanbase: **Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairing:** Callie/Erica  
**Teaser: **Set during and right after Callie and Erica's first date. This fic was not meant to be particularly happy or sad...just...well, Callie. This is kind of how I feel that she might have felt during her first encounter with Erica's vagina.

The title of this story actually doesn't really have much to do with the story itself. It just happened, as I was listening to the song First Orgasm by the Dredsen Dolls, on repeat, while writing this fic. So if you'd like, you can download & listen to it while reading: http : // www . mega upload . com /?d= S7AQ F5UQ

Now you know what an odd taste in music Jazz has.

* * *

"Do you wanna...d'youwannagetouttahere?" Callie asked hurriedly. Though her steak had been only gnawed through about halfway, she and Erica had been playing footsie under the table and the feeling of Erica's bare legs against hers, brushing her, as their knees bumped...Callie couldn't help it. She was just...wet wet wet. How could someone so...unusual turn her on so much? She didn't know. Hell, she didn't care. Erica was unusual, at least in how attractive she seemed. Never before had Callie been attracted to another woman...an older woman, who was even taller than she, whose soft blonde hair billowed around her in the wind when she was waiting for a trauma to come in, whose delicate curves connected together, bringing her slender legs to her just-right hips to her waist that was not skinny but not...Callie, either. And then there were her breasts. Callie hadn't even really seen Erica's breasts. But through her clothes, she knew she liked what she saw.

A woman. Callie wanted a woman so badly. Not any woman. This woman. Erica Hahn, who Callie had only really gotten to know in the past few months, but it had felt like years of friendship. And that was it. Erica Hahn, who was her *friend*. Who, obviously, she regarded as a bit more than a friend. It was weird and yet so...familiar. It felt so new but Callie knew Erica and she knew that whatever happened, Erica would be there. Erica was the kind of friend who was there when you needed her. Callie couldn't help but wonder if she was the kind of *girl*friend who was there, too. She hoped so. Because she terribly, terribly wanted to take Erica home *tonight*. Hopefully tonight would be the night that they'd hit first or second base...Callie wanted to see if her dreams of Erica's breasts were anything as good as the reality.

"Do I what?" demanded Erica after a silence. "Chew and swallow, Torres." She winked.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" asked Callie, biting her lip nervously.

"Sure," said Erica, wondering where this would lead to. She was nervous about going "south of the border" as Callie had put it, especially on their first date. But if it led to that...she would not object at all. In this area she was a virgin, and it made her feel like a teenager again. But she would gladly face being a teenager again, as gangly and awkward as she had been, just as long as she was facing it with Callie.

"Excuse me," said Callie politely to a passing waiter. "Can you please bring our bill?" The waiter nodded, and with the great service that came from dining at an expensive restaurant, the bill was brought to them in no time at all. Callie hardly glanced at it before signing a check for it, muttering to Erica that it was on her.

"That much money? Can we split it?" Erica wondered.

"It's okay," Callie assured her. "Next time you can pay."

"All right. Come on, then, let's go."

They walked out the door, Erica's arm on Callie's waist where it was most comfortable. The two walked in comfortable silence to the car, each pondering the best way to slyly get into the other's pants without seeming like a desperate slut. The car ride was uneventful but full of sexual tension which caused Callie to clear her throat more times than a regular human does within 4 minutes, and caused Erica to grip the steering wheel very hard, so that her knuckles were white. Callie reached over and lightly dragged her nails across Erica's arm seductively, causing them both to shiver. What does one say in a situation like this, other than, "you'd better be careful or I will sex you up right here in this car during a red light with the windows rolled down so the world can hear what I'm doing to you"?

Arriving at the apartment Callie shared with Yang, Callie threw an adoring look at Erica who returned the look with fire in her eyes. Callie nearly fell over, trying to climb the stairs while checking Erica out, which made Erica laugh a storm...until she tried to open the door to the flat and fumbled so much with the keys Callie had to turn the lock, laughing in turn at Erica.

"I guess you're really turning me on a little?" grinned Erica.

"Really a little?" Callie snapped back playfully. She opened the door and stepped into the empty apartment, laughing. Distracting herself, she poured some Merlot into the nice wine glasses she reserved for only using with Erica.

"Is Yang on call today?" Erica asked, noting that the apartment was significantly cleaner than usual.

"Uh, yeahh, why do you think it's so clean in here?" joked Callie. Erica chuckled at the fact that Callie seemed to read her mind, and Callie laughed because Erica laughed. Bringing the glasses to Erica, she stood tall next to her, and as Erica smiled, her breath was knocked away yet again. She managed to feebly get out the statement that she thought taking it slow was the best idea ever. At least, the logic part of her still believed that, the part that could speak. The part inside her was screaming, "GET HER NAKED AND TAKE HER ON THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!" She ignored it but swallowed a little harder than she should have when gulping down her wine.

"It really takes the pressure off," said Erica, drinking to their relationship.

"Yeah, we can just...hang out...without all the...the..." Callie was losing her conviction to stay a virgin for the night by the second.

"The expectations," Erica finished for her, smiling. They had so many smiliar-mind moments that it seemed weird that they hadn't known each other since childhood.

"Why rush things?" Callie asked, more trying to convince herself than Erica.

"Exactly," said Erica, glancing at Callie, seeing the deep scoop of her v-neck, the way her body curved perfectly, her perfect round butt, her smooth skin, her soft lips. Who was she kidding? She didn't want to take it slow. She wanted Callie *now.* And she could tell by Callie's face as her eyes darted to Erica's own lips that the feeling was mutual. Erica leaned a little involuntarily and Callie filled the space between them. Erica's hands immediately flew to Callie's soft raven hair. Callie felt Erica, from her curly yellow hair to her curved back to her ass when she either lost her balance or was pushed by Erica. Whatever happened was not clear, until Callie felt Erica on top of her, straddling her on the couch on which she slept. Erica leaned down to kiss Callie again, and as their tongues battled together, Erica reached behind Callie and undid her zipper all the way down her back, feeling her bare skin.

_First base, totally passed_, thought Callie, wriggling out of her dress and forcing Erica's shirt over her head. The two sat back, eyeing each other. A hint of a smile was on Erica's face as she tilted her head as if to ask, "is this okay?" the look in Callie's face told her that it was perfectly fine. In fact, Callie gave her a look that seemed to beg for more. It was more than fine. It was necessary.

Erica slipped out of her skirt so it was just the two of them, separated by small slips of fabric...panties and bra, what does that matter? They were virtually naked, which scared the crap out of both of them and yet turned them on, too.

Erica smiled and kissed right behind Callie's ear, feeling her respond underneath. She dragged her lips across Callie's neck. Callie's moan vibrated her neck, sending shivers rippling through hers and Erica's bodies both. Erica slid Callie's bra down, impatient to unhook it. Callie's breasts were perfect, beautiful orbs and Erica had to taste an already erect nipple. She sucked and nipped at it, teasing the other one in her hand, hearing Callie moan in ecstacy.

"Come on, Erica, please," said Callie. She unhooked her own bra from the front, and Erica's from the back, and discarded them both of the floor. Not the only thing between them were two silk and lace layers of fabric which could be gone easily.

As Erica went back to teasing Callie, it suddenly occurred to Callie how weird this was. She was having sex...with her best friend. It was the weirdest thing she'd probably ever done. Oddly, it turned her on...and off at the same time.

_Whatever, she's your girlfriend now_, thought Callie, moaning through gritted teeth. Erica smiled with lust-filled eyes down at Callie and Callie returned the smile by tilting her head and looking down. _You may now go down on me._

Callie grasped at Erica's hair as Erica's teeth scraped gently against her belly. Her stomach seemed to flip and she suddenly realized how very nervous she was. What if something went wrong? What if it just wasn't right for her, or for Erica, and they couldn't do it? What if she just...couldn't get off and had to fake it?

_That never happens, Calliope_, she told herself sternly, and gasped as she felt Erica's cold and nimble fingers slide her panties halfway down, just far enough for access to her...fun spot.

Erica rasied an eyebrow.

"Jeez, Torres. I never knew I could make you so wet at the slightest...touch..."

Callie closed her eyes and listened to Erica talking dirty. Erica's fingers drummed against Callie's clitoris, applying pressure in some spots and none in other ones.

"God, Erica, please don't stop," whispered Callie.

Erica was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing to Callie.

"Do you like it when I call you Torres?" she whispered. "Do you like this?" She surprised herself by dragging her tongue around Callie's sex, drawing an immediate and rather loud response from Callie. "Do you like it, Torres?" she again asked, her lips pressed against Callie's clit. "Answer me."

"Y...yes!" moaned Callie. "Please, please don't stop Erica!"

Erica didn't stop. She liked the smell and taste of Callie's juices as all of Callie surrounded her. Callie was finally hers.

"Yes?" asked Erica.

"Yes...yes...yes! Yes!" screamed Callie. Though she was usually a quieter, moan kind of person, this screaming was new...just like this, this sex with a girl, this sex with her best friend, sex with Erica. The awareness of the fact that it was a woman, a woman she knew, and the fact that it should be so weird that it was a woman she knew, flooded back to her and although Erica had just inserted two fingers into her and was now pumping in or out of her, drawing so much pleasure and arousal she knew she was very near the edge, Callie was still aware of the fact that it was *Erica* who was doing it. And as the orgasm rocked through her body and she called Erica's name, she wondered what this made her. She had just had an orgasm...from a woman. From her friend. Though she had been over it and over it in her head, she could not get around it. The thought was stuck in her brain and would be all night.

It was her turn to talk dirty with Erica.

"So you liked...uhh, calling me Torres, huh, Hahn? You liked it when you got me to scream?" Callie moved so she was lying side by side with Erica, then in one swift motion she was straddling Erica. She gently pushed Erica's messed up hair out of her face and kissed her lips, tasting herself on Erica. She wasn't sure whether to be slightly disturbed by that, or turned on, so she switched to neutral and headed down to the area which had caused her so much interest before...Erica's breasts. Erica's nipples seemed to spring to life in Callie's hands. She let out a little whimper as Callie softly caressed the curves of her 'northern mountains,' their rosy red pointed tips. Set against Callie's pink and brown body, they were something from a masterpiece, noted Callie.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Callie. "Like a work of art, Hahn."

Erica smiled at the compliment.

"You're not too bad yourself, Torres. Actually, you're pretty sexy."

"Damn right I am. And I am so sexy you're not going to even mind when I have sex with you right now, cutting the smalltalk."

"Mmmmmm."

There really wasn't much else to be said, anyway, as Callie drew her fingers in circles through Erica's light patch of hair. Erica's legs parted automatically and Callie hesitated for a second before slowly stroking Erica's clit.

_What do I do? Am I supposed to say something? Does she like it? _Callie fretted. From Erica's quiet whimpers it seemed like it was okay...but maybe she was faking it. Callie decided to check.

"Erica, baby...tell me what you need." She looked up at Erica, trying to hide the panic in her eyes. Erica saw it, though, and calmly guided Callie's hands along.

"I want you to rub me...like this. And I want you to..ohh! Yes! That!" Erica instructed, her toes curling as Callie followed along, only fumbling a little.

_This is not so bad_, thought Callie. _Except my pride is extremely bruised for having to ask for help with sex. Can I even do this?_

"Like this?" smirked Callie, rubbing harder. She blew onto Erica's skin just under her belly button and above her pubic hair. Something told her it was a good thing to do, and it seemed to be. Erica squirmed under her.

"Oh my god, Callie, oh Callie," whimpered Erica. She arched her back and her entire body seemed to flush red as waves pulsed through her. She grabbed Callie and brought their lips together as she rode out her orgasm.

"Wow," said Erica of the orgasm. "That was...really, really good. Scary as hell. But good."

"Yeah," said Callie. She looked at the clock. "Oh fuck. Shit. Cristina's supposed to be home in 15 minutes. You should probably...leave. I mean, well, not to kick you out like this, because it was really good...but...you know...we..."

"Don't want to get caught by anybody, especially Cristina," finished Erica, reading Callie's mind as she always did. She pulled on her pants as she said this.

"I guess...I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Callie awkwardly once she and Erica were fully dressed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow hun," replied Erica, giving her one of her reserved-for-Callie grins. She exited, and within five minutes Cristina was home. Cristina sniffed the air.

"It smells like sex in here," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh.. yeah. Well, I kind of had someone over," said Callie nervously.

"That's great and all, Callie, but next time you really have an itch to scratch with Sloan, do it at his place or in some on-call room or something. I'm going to my room. Go take a shower," Cristina scolded her.

"Hmm," said Callie. She thought about Erica and sex with Erica. It was going to be a long night, interpreting her feelings. Was it really good? Had that just been her desperation to achieve an orgasm, that made her come harder than she had in a long time? Or had she really enjoyed it? And what did that make her? What did it make Erica? She was too confused. Maybe she just...couldn't do this.

* * *

A/N Bad ending, I know. FAIL. Whatever. Hey, if you want to see me fuh rlzz, go to community . livejournal . com / writing_mylove

Yayy! kthnx!


End file.
